coopandcamiasktheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Would You Wrather Put a Sock in it?
" " is the third episode in Season 1 of Coop and Cami Ask the World. It first aired on October 26, 2018 to 0.65 million viewers. Synopsis In his dad’s absence, Cooper starts to take on projects around the house only to find out he is a horrible handyman and Cami has been fixing his mistakes secretly. Plot Jenna has been so busy lately at work juggling four open houses that she barely has any time to take care of things around the house. Charlotte suggests that the kids could help their mom out by taking care of some of the tasks. She volunteers to cook dinner and asks Coop and Cami to volunteer too but they don't want to. So, Jenna asks Coop to fix the squeaky step on the staircase and asks Cami rakes the backyard. Cooper fixes the squeaky step and starts bragging that he's the handyman of the house - just like his dad. He starts calling himself Sir Fix-A-Lot. Cami doesn't believe that Coop can actually fix it. So, she goes to check on the step. She steps on it and her foot sinks through. It turns out Coop only fixed it with a tape and glue. She looks up online on how to fix the step and secretly fixes it. She wants to tell Coop that he's bad at fixing things but decides to let him keep his pride since it's Coop's way of connecting with his dad. Despite volunteering to make dinner, Charlotte struggles because she doesn't really know what she's doing. When Fred comes over, Charlotte tells him that she feels like a complete failure because she wanted to help their mother but she can't cook. Luckily, Fred went to four summers of French cooking camp. So, he's a great cook. He helps Charlotte by offering to cook on her behalf. The meal is delicious. During dinner, Charlotte wants to tell the family that it was actually Fred who cooked the meal. But Jenna interrupts to thank and praise her for sharing such a delicious meal with the family. Afraid of disappointing her mother after such praise, Charlotte takes credit for the meal. Fred is shocked. Instead of any appreciation, Jenna calls out Fred for coming over for dinner every night but never helping around. When Ollie tries to say that Fred is the one who cooked, Charlotte pulls him under the table and asks him to keep it a secret. Jenna also thanks Coop for fixing the step but when Cami tries to say that he didn't fix the step, Jenna and Coop conclude that Cami is jealous. Jenna reminds Cami that she didn't rake the backyard like she was supposed to. The next day, Coop embraces being the handyman of the house and takes it upon himself to go around fixing everything that's broken - chairs, ceiling fans. Unfortunately, he only makes them worse. So, Cami secretly goes after Coop to fix everything he supposedly fixed. Cami begs Coop to stop fixing things but he refuses. She doesn't want to tell Coop the truth that he's terrible at fixing things and break his heart. She is stuck all day fixing Coop's mistakes. Later, when she mentions that she's exhausted, Coop makes fun of her for being exhausted doing nothing. She asks the Wratherheads about the issue without specifically pointing out that she's referring to Coop. The Wratherheads vote that it's better to tell someone the truth even if it hurts their feelings. However, Coop makes an argument to convince the Wratherheads that sometimes it's worth protecting someone's feelings. Cami is ready to keep helping Coop out; but then when Coop disrespects Cami, she gives up and decides not to fix his mistakes anymore. Later that evening, Charlotte is tasked with cooking again. Fred comes over and complains about Charlotte not giving him credit. Charlotte explains the circumstances and Fred understands. So, he agrees to cook for her again. Halfway through the cooking, Charlotte takes a bite to taste the food but doesn't like it. She claims that the food is too fancy for her family because they're more of "things-you-can-eat-out-of-a-bucket" kind of a family. Fred is disappointed that Charlotte doesn't appreciate his cooking. While Charlotte and Fred are still in the kitchen, Coop announces that he's fixed the family treehouse. Charlotte leaves Fred cooking and goes to the treehouse. Jenna and Ollie follow in too. But Cami warns them against climbing up the treehouse. She is worried that the treehouse will collapse since it was fixed by Coop but she doesn't want to disappoint Coop by saying that he's bad at fixing things. She tries her best to keep her family from climbing up but it's no use. They accuse her of being jealous of Coop. Cami gives in and joins them too. While they're up there, she tries to convince them to leave as soon as possible but they take their sweet time. They take a photo and even start tap-dancing on the unstable tree house. When the treehouse starts collapsing, Cami has no choice but to tell them the truth that Coop is actually bad at fixing things. They start running down to escape. Fred comes over accusing Charlotte of taking credit for his meal but then disrespecting his cooking. He tries to offer them a plate of what he was cooking but Jenna knocks it down on their way out. They get down safely just before the treehouse completely falls apart. Later, Coop thanks Cami for fixing his mistakes and says that he just wanted to be a handyman like his dad. Jenna reveals that the dad was actually a terrible handyman. Charlotte admits to her mother that she took credit for Fred's cooking because she wanted to impress her. They all make up. Cast Main Cast *Dakota Lotus as Cooper Wrather *Ruby Rose Turner as Cameron Wrather *Olivia Sanabia as Charlotte Wrather *Albert Tsai as Fred *Paxton Booth as Ollie Wrather *Rebecca Metz as Jenna Wrather Trivia *This episode is the first without any recurring characters. *Cooper is revealed to be a terrible handyman. **It is later found out his dad was a terrible handyman too. *This episode reveals Charlotte is a bad cook. **However, Fred is a very good cook. *Ollie is shown to be a good secret keeper as he keeps both Cameron and Charlotte’s secrets. Gallery References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2018